Happy Feet: Choice of life
by KevinBlu
Summary: Interlude to "¿No song, no love?" Mumble and Gloria returns to Emperor-Land to face the nation that banished the lovely penguin lady. The mating season is over, and the winter is aproaching. Doubts began to appear in the couple as they await for the arrival of a third penguin to the family... Did Mumble make the right choice?
1. Explanations and surprises

**Hello Happy Feet's readers! **

**I have been receiving several PMs asking me to write another story, and now I can tell all of them that I finally decided to make a sequel to my story XD… mmmm, maybe this going to become a series?...**

**It's not going to be a long one, and it will tell the story after the final of "¿No song, no love?" and before the begging of "Happy Feet Two" (The real one)**

**(Remember: the epilogue of that story is not actually part of it, so this story will start after Chapter 10 but before the epilogue)**

**I thought that the gap that I had left between the last scenes and the epilogue was too long. So many things could happen there. But I'll not make nothing extraordinary, just a kind of filling story to tie lose ends… and maybe create the possibly of a third one?**

**If you want to fully understand this story, you should read "¿No song, no love?"**

**As you know, the characters are the same of the film, but I changed their characteristics and personalities.**

**The most important changes were made to Mumble and Gloria. Here are their descriptions: **

**Mumble "Happy Feet": **The best singer that Emperor-Land had ever seen. He was destined to become the new Patriarch of his nation, but he abandoned it for Gloria. He had blue eyes and permanent fluffy infant's feather, probably because he was accidently dropped when he was an egg.

**Gloria: **Despite being dropped when she was an egg, like Mumble, she has her natural and beautiful white and black feathers with a necklace of golden feathers. Her only difference is that… she can't sing! Recently, she has improved a little her singing, but not much. Shy and a bit ashamed, it was hard for her to adapt to life in a society that considered her a freak. Gloria always loved Mumble, but because her differences, she never even try to tell him.

**Well, like I just refresh your mind, let's start! ^^**

**Happy Feet: Choice of life**

**Chapter 1: Explanations and surprises**

The sun rose once again in the clear sky of Emperor-Land. This day was not a common one; it was the day after the mating ritual. The new couples that had formed the night before started to wake up in each other's flippers. A new life was growing up in the body of the females; this was the first day of the rest of their life… and now they had their mates to share it.

Gloria wasn't the exception. She had suffered a lot of bullying from her schools mates during her childhood and adolescence because her lack of Heartsong… but anything of that mattered now.

She opened her brown amber eyes and what she found made that her heart was filled with happiness. A fluffy feathered penguin was lying next to her (Note: they were lying on the floor)… Mumble was sleeping next to her, resting his head in her chest.

A huge smile appeared in her face. All her life, all that she ever wanted was exactly that... have Mumble at her side. She caressed his head gently with her flipper, accidentally waking him. He yawned and opened lazily his eyes, moving them until they met with Gloria's ones. The remembering of the last night came back to their mind. He drew a huge smile in his face

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Gloria teased, giggling.

"Good morning…" Mumble said, moving his beak to Gloria's ear "…Mrs. Happy Feet" he whispered. Gloria blushed a little, still smiling; as she rubbed her belly with her other flipper.

"It fell… weird" She said.

"Don't fear. It's natural"

"How do you know? Have you had an egg before?" She joked. Mumble giggled, stood up and stretched his flippers and feet.

"We should return now, honey. Our parents should be worried"

"Well… Mumble I was thinking ..." she said as she stood up "That… maybe ... it would be better… if we stayed here"

"Why do you say that?" Mumble asked, puzzled.

"Well, here we are safe, protected of the wind and you can look after the baby here until I return…"

"But I can that in the colony too"

"That's the problem" Mumble got confused "The colony will receive us again? And, if our chick turns out to be like me?"

Mumble realized that she had a valid point. What would happen if their son or daughter couldn't sing like Gloria? He would obviously going to love him or her as well as he loved Gloria, but… he knew how much Gloria suffered during her adolescence, and he really didn't want that for his chick. He remained in silence, thinking, without making eyes contact with Gloria.

At the same time, seeing that he didn't answered, Gloria started to worry. Maybe he… it couldn't be... but… what if he wasn't sure anymore that he had made the right decision ... perhaps he was regretting. Gloria couldn't bear to see Mumble so worried. She loved him and now they were married, she wanted to know the truth!

"Do you… regret?" She asked, with clears traces of sadness "Do you regret doing the ritual… with me?" She dropped his head and started to drop some tears "Of choosing me… mate and… become your wife?" Gloria concluded, sobbing.

Mumble was surprised, not by the question itself, he knew that it would come sooner or later; he was surprised by the fact that he didn't know how to answer. Since graduation, he had been doing what his mother told him to do: following his heart; and now, his heart wasn't speaking to him anymore, it was suddenly silenced. But he remembered that, because of having doubts in the past, he almost lost her. He knew that he loved her; and if she didn't love him, she wouldn't have accepted him as mate. He didn't need more information than that.

"No, Gloria…" Mumble finally answered, approaching and hugging her "I don't regret anything…" He rested his forehead against hers "And I never will" He leaned a little and rubbed his head against her; gesture that she corresponded, smiling "But we have to come back" Gloria's smile faded.

"Ok…" She responded, releasing a long sigh and nodding "…but only for you… move!" She broke their embrace with Mumble, a bit angry, and started walking toward the exit of the cave.

Mumble on the other hand, observed her walking away, smiling. Even angry, she was cute. He shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes, before following her.

It was still very early in the morning, so it was a quiet walk, perfect to think… and that's what the fluffy penguin did. He and Gloria would have to give a lot of explanation to the colony about why they had run away and… thinking better, it wasn't a very difficult explanation. He would only said that they did what is supposed to be done. Also, he thought about his future chick and the very large range of possibilities with him: he or she could be a talented singing, with a bright future; or a song-less fre…

"_NO! That's never going to happen!"_ He told to himself _"If my child is like her mother, I'll love it anyways! Neither of them is a freak!"_

But there was something that concerned him more than that's things. All the way back to Emperor-Land, Gloria remained in silence, always walking a few meters ahead. At first, Mumble took it as something funny; but when they were about t reach their home and she hadn't spoke to him a single word, he began to worry. Maybe he had said something that offended her… but, he hadn't said a word in all day! So what it was?

"Erhm… Gloria?" She stopped abruptly and turned around. She looked straight to his eyes with a cold face. Mumble, a little afraid of the appearance of Gloria, continue walking until he was close to her "Are you mad with me?" Mumble asked. Her cold gaze faded away, as she dropped her flippers.

"No, Mumble… I'm sorry, it just that… I'm just a bit nervous, that's all"

"Why?"

"Because, I was banished from the territory. Return now… is not right… is against the law"

"Don't worry; everything is going to be ok" Mumble tried to calm her.

"I hope you're right" She said, turning around again and walking away. Mumble sighed… he didn't like to see Gloria in that condition at all; but for now, it was better that he remained in silence and follow her… from a safe distance.

When they reached Emperor-Land, there was none of the penguins of their generation... obvious… they had left the frozen plains and had gone to the mountains in search of a cave or another place with privacy… for the same reason that Mumble and Gloria.

However, all the other penguins that had already a mate (and weren't planning to enlarge the family that season) were there, as if they were waiting for something. As soon as they saw the young couple approaching, they grouped in a way that they formed a kind of corridor with their bodies which went from the entry area of the territory to the main square.

Very nervous, and without pronouncing a sound, they began to walk through this corridor; trying not to make contact with anyone, but it was impossible. Gloria and Mumble secretly began to study the faces of their fellow penguins. The males looked at Mumble with a kind of congratulation face; and some females' eyes seemed to be full of jealousy when they stared at Gloria.

They soon reached the main square, where four big elderly penguins were waiting for them.

"Noah is waiting for you" One of them told to the young couple. Mumble and Gloria gulped and looked to each other "Follow me" The elder turned around and started walking toward… someplace…

Mumble and Gloria had no option, so they followed him… with the other three Elders walking behind them. They followed their guide inside a cave; there they could felt like if the floor was inclined and that they were actually going up. It wasn't a straight way, but full of curves and close corners. At the end of a dark corridor, finally came back out to the white shiny surface. There, just in front of them, the Patriarch of the nation was waiting.

"Here they are, sir"

"Very well…" The Noah's raspy voice answered "Leave us alone, please" The three escorts nodded and re-entered the tunnel "So…" Noah sighed "Here we are again" He said, turning around.

"Sir, I… I can explain… ehm… we…" Mumble spoke, but was cut.

"He has nothing to do with this, it's my fault. I'm the one who's driving the fish away" Gloria accused to herself "I shouldn't had return"

"Gloria, you are not…"

"Quit it, Mumble. I'm…"

"Not, you are not…" Noah interceded "I know you are innocent, young lady"

"What do…"

"While you were gone, we received the visit of some… peculiar beings"

"The aliens?" Mumble quickly asked; Noah nodded "But how? They said that they were coming in three days!"

"Apparently, they lie to you… they were quite strange creatures… and they talked in a strange language too, but your short friend told us that they wanted to help"

"Ramon? He was here?" Noah nodded again.

"In my eighteen years being the patriarch of this nation, I've never witnessed so important event: two nations, of different species… discovering each other" He said in a dreamy voice.

"So… I can… stay?" Gloria asked.

"Of course you can" Gloria's smile almost didn't fit in her face "After all, it wouldn't be courteous to abandon your mate the day after the ritual… or at least, it wasn't in my time" He added, giggling.

Gloria turned to Mumble and threw herself to his fins, rubbing his head against him, not caring that Noah was watching.

"But, seriously" Noah spoke again, gaining the attention of the couple "Taking a bath it's too much to ask?" He said narrowing his eyes.

Mumble and Gloria's smiled faded, as they quickly sniffed themselves a little; realizing that, indeed, they didn't smell very well. They had a reason for that, but it wasn't excuse. They smiled nervously, while they blushed.

"We didn't have time, sorry" Both of them apologized at the same time. Noah smiled and turned around again.

"No worries… but now go back to the colony. Your parents have to be worried about you"

The couple nodded and walked away. They made their way back to the main square through the dark corridors, and once there, they began to search their families. They found them in their entire life's home: in the caves on the border of the territory. They received them with hugs and parents' kisses. Everyone, even Memphis, was happy about the news.

What Noah didn't told them in their short reunion was that him had reserved a cave near there, and that he had given it to Mumble's family… and of course, Memphis gave this cave to the just formed couple.

Mumble and Gloria stared amazed at this impressing ice formation, before looking at each other's eyes and smile. They hugged each other and Gloria rested her head on his shoulder, as they slowly walked inside their new home… they own home.

The Great Guin had blessed them with a second chance to make their lives, and they weren't going to waste it.

After all, this was not only for them anymore. Soon, a third life will be walking in the world and, even with fish on their bellies, the Antarctic winter is merciless… the tasks had just began.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Well, that's all. I hope you liked it. I'll see you next month and… naaaah! I'm just kidding XD**

**I said it was going to be short, but it won't so short.**

**Read you soon ;)**


	2. Bad timing

**Hello again, my fishy readers!**

**I came up with a new idea! I don't know if it good or not, but I think that at least I can give it a shot. I realized that many fics explores the idea of Mumble and Gloria's having a chick, but anyone (of which I have read so far) tells an important part of that.**

**This chapter takes place three days after the first one.**

**Everyone who knows a little about penguin is already aware of what's going to happen, so I'll not give you more details XD**

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Chapter 2: Bad timing**

Winter had arrived to Emperor-Land; and when you live in a place surrounded by water, which it's nearly the freezing point all the year, that only mean one thing: ice. The little ocean arm from where the penguin swam to the ocean to fish had frozen, and not only that, all of them had frozen! It was impossible to fish, the ice was too strong to break it and the ocean was at thousands of kilometers from the territory.

But inhabitants of Emperor-Land weren't worried at all. They already knew that this going to happen. Every year, from one day to other, the ice covered their source of food, forcing them to do a incredible three month travel to reach the water.

But this it can't be done for every penguin, only the females can do this journey. The recently formed couples soon would have to separate… but before doing this, it was a thing that they have to do.

Gloria woke up first, with Mumble sleeping stood at her side. She smiled, but soon that smile banished. She knew that soon she would have to leave the territory again… and she didn't like the idea at all. But it was the tradition and she didn't want to mess with them anymore. She was relief that at least Norma Jean was going to travel with her. Although Mumble wasn't going to get a sibling that season, Norma Jean offered herself to guide the females in their first trip.

But there was time for that… or at least that was what she thought.

After a few seconds of watching her beloved mate; her head came up with an idea and her smile returned, but this time more mischievous. She thought in playing a small morning joke to her husband… maybe a snowball in his beak, just like when they were chicks.

She bent down to pick up some snow with her flippers, but when she tried to stand up, a big and sharp pain in her stomach prevented it. She quickly wrapped herself with her flippers and closing his eyes tightly gave a great cry of pain.

"Mumble…" The young penguin screamed desperately. Mumble woke up with a bound and immediately noticed the state of Gloria

"Gloria! Oh, my Guin! What's happed!"

"Mumble… its hurts!" She replied. The poor penguin girl could hardly speak… better said, she barely could breathe because of the pain.

"Easy, easy… everything is going to be ok…" Mumble try to calm her down as he walked behind her and hugged her gently "Everything is going to be ok…" He repeated.

"Mumble… help me… please!" She pleaded. Mumble didn't know what to do. He seemed calm in the outside, but in the inside he was as scares as Gloria. He desperately tried to think in a way to ease his mate's pain, but he only came up with a single idea.

"Here! Bite my flipper, honey" He said, moving one of his flippers in front of Gloria's face. The girl didn't doubt it very much and quickly clung her beak in Mumble's flipper.

Her pain wasn't going away. It was like a huge flock of skuas wanted to get out of her body, pecking through her flesh. The pain started in her stomach and then went down slowly until it reached her lower belly. The sensation was unbearable, and without realizing it, she was biting with all her strength.

A pain tear slid down from Mumble's cheek while the sharp beak of Gloria was cutting his skin. He felt like if his flipper was about to break… but he stand the pain. He knew that what he was felling was nothing compared with what was happening to Gloria.

And then, as suddenly as the pain appeared, it faded away. Gloria opened her eyes again and began to calm down, breathing slowly and calmly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mumble asked, taking out his flipper from her beak and taking few steps backward.

"Yes… thanks Mumble… I wouldn't know what to do without you, my…" She stop speaking because she felt a warm thick liquid in her tongue… a liquid with a metallic taste, like if it was…

"Glad to hear it… you'd got me worried, sugar" Mumble spoke again. Gloria quickly turned around saw that one of the Mumble's flippers was red in the middle zone and it was dropping some blood drops on the white snow.

"MUMBLE! YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Gloria exclaimed, but Mumble took a look at his wound and shook his head smiling.

"Oh… it's nothing. It's just a scratch"

"I did that?" She asked, as her eyes began to get wet. Her face was a mixture of guilt, regret, pain and shame.

"It wasn't your fault, Gloria. You just…" Mumble tried to console, but it was too late. Gloria threw herself to his flippers and burst into tears, nuzzling her head in Mumble's chest.

"I'm… so-r-ry Mu-u-um-ble-e-e…!" She said, sobbing.

"No, no, no, please honey, no" Mumble said, as he hugged Gloria with his good flipper and rubbed his head against hers "Don't cry, please!"

"Fo-o-orgive me-e-e!... I didn't mean i-i-it!" She was crying inconsolably.

"Easy… I know you didn't"

"I do-on't deser-ve you-u…"

"Gloria, please! Don't say that! It wasn't your fault!" Mumble comforted with his soft, calm voice, while he stroke the back of the girl with his healthy flipper "I'm the one who don't deserve you" Mumble began to shake his head playfully

_I don´t ever wanna say goodbye__  
__I don´t ever wanna make you cry__  
__I just wanna be the one to let you know__  
__That your tears… hurts me_

Gloria giggled and raised her gaze a little to stare Mumble's eyes. He continued with his song.

_All I know is that deep down inside__  
__I´m sorry if you thought that I lied__  
__I don´t ever wanna say goodbye__  
__I just wanna be the one, I do_

"You are my one…" She whispered lovingly, but her smile faded "So… you forgive me?"

"With one condition…"

"Anything!"

"Never, ever lose that pretty smile again" He whispered to her ear.

"Deal" Gloria accepted, giggling and rubbing her neck against his.

"Very well then, but…" Mumble said, breaking the hug "I have to go now"

"Where… where are you going?" Asked a very worried Gloria.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to see if I can find some water to clean my flipper"

"Right… right" Mumble smiled and walked out of the cave "Please hurry!" She shouted, but Mumble was too far away to hear by that time. She was scared… really scared.

Mumble didn't know it, but Gloria had been having these stomach pains (although softer) and also dizziness during the last three days… and she knew why. It was only a matter of time before it happened and she didn't want to be alone when it does.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

Many penguins of the nation were staring at Mumble in amusement. It wasn't common at all seeing a bleeding penguin in the middle of the territory. Several of them asked him what had happened to him, and he answered to all of them that he had had an accident… omitting entirely that Gloria had been the culprit of his wound

Before he could reach the border of the territory, a familiar voice called from him.

"Mumble?" the sweet voice of his mother said "Is that you?"

"Mom?" He asked, looking in the direction of the voice. His mother and father were walking toward him. He quickly hid his wounded flipper behind his body.

"Son, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after your mate?" Norma Jean rebuked his son.

"Well… mom, I…"

"Honey, I think he's big enough to…" Memphis tried to defend his son, but…

"I don't care how big he is, because he is MY son and I'll rebuke him when I think it's necessary, ok?"

"Yes, mama" Memphis accepted, in resignation.

"Well, It was nice to see you pa and ma; but I have to go now and…" Mumble tried to conclude the conversation, but his father cut him.

"Wait a minute! You didn't answered, why are you here and not with Gloria?" Memphis asked.

Mumble thought about it for a few seconds, trying to come up with some excuse, but he couldn't think in anyone good; so he chose to tell the truth to his parents.

He raised his flipper and showed it to his parents.

"Mumble! You are hurt!" Memphis said.

"Don't worry, pa. It's just a…"

"OH MY GUIN! MY BAB Y IS BLEEDING!" Norma Jean screamed "Let me see! Maybe I can do something!" She added, while she took Mumble's flipper (with hers) and pulled it close to her, but Mumble quickly withdrew it.

"Mom, calm down. It's nothing! I just have some red stains on my feathers and I want to clean them with some waters. That's why I was walking outside the territory"

"And how exactly did you make yourself that wound?" Memphis asked.

"Well, early this morning, I was sleeping peacefully in my cave with Gloria at my side; then she began to scream and then…" Mumble stopped to think. Although his father had accepted Gloria in the family, he still was reluctant to admit that she was his daughter-in-law; so this even could make his relationship with Gloria much more difficult "…and then… I slipped and fell in a sharp piece of ice" He lied.

"My poor little boy! You should be more careful" Norma Jean said, apparently believing what Mumble had said. His father wasn't so sure, but he remained in silence.

"Yes, I know… well, I have to go now. Gloria will worry if I delay"

"Of course son, we understand. But this is a very special day for both of you, so don't leave Gloria alone again, ok?"

"Sure mom, see you!" Mumble said goodbye and continued his way.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Meanwhile:**

Gloria was walking back and forth inside the cave, touching her belly with her flipper. The mild pain had returned, but it wasn't the same pain that she had been having for the past three days; this time was different… and inside her, she knew that something was going to happen.

The pain began to grow stronger and stronger, worrying her a lot.

"Mumble... please hurry"

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**With Mumble:**

The fluffy penguin had to walk three kilometers away from the territory to find a miserable pond of water, but it was enough to clean his wound. While he was doing that, there was a thing dancing in his mind that bothered him

"_Special day… special day… special day_" He repeated in his mind, trying to remember _"What is so special about this day? Maybe because it's our two days anniversary?... mmmmmm… no, that can't be. Don't be silly Mumble, nobody celebrate for being together two days!"_

He had finished of cleaning and preening his stained feathers, so he jumped out of the pond and was about to walk to the colony, when he realized something.

"_Wait a minute! It's not our two days anniversary, it's our three days anniversary" _And in that moment, his mind finally was able to come up with the answer _"If Gloria and I mated three days ago, that's means that today she is going to…" _His eyes widened and his breathing became heavy. A chill ran through his body. Now he knew what was going on... now he had found sense to the pain that Gloria had had earlier.

He didn't have time to waste. He had to come back with Gloria and quickly!

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**With Gloria again:**

The pain in her lower belly was unbearable. She was hunched and leaned against the cave's wall, crying and moaning due the pain.

"Mumble! Please, come back!" She said, sobbing.

The pain this time was much more intense that in others days… and it was because the moment was coming. Gloria was doing everything she could to stand the pain and delay the moment until Mumble arrived, because she wanted him by her side; but the nature and her body had other plans.

The pain in her lower belly began to go down until it reached her crotch, and there the pain became even stronger.

"MUMBLE! Guin damn you! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed between tears, with all the strength that she could.

But there wasn't time for Mumble … she couldn't delay it a second more. She closed her eyes and hope for the best.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**With…**

"Excuse! Move, please! I'm sorry, I need to pass! Pardon me! Move!" The fluffy feathered penguin was running through the crowds of penguin in the territory, occasionally pushing someone and asking for forgiveness. He reached the cave where he lived and quickly got in it "GLORAI" He shouted.

"Mumble…" A weak voice whispered. Gloria was leaned against a rock, breathing heavily and completely covered with sweat "you came…" She added, smiling. Mumble rushed toward his mate.

"Gloria! Sorry baby, I'm sorry!" He said, hugging her. His eyes seemed to be ready to burst into tears "I'm sorry"

"Look what we did together, Mumble…" The penguin girl said, pointing to her feet. Mumble bowed his neck and what he saw caused a mix of feelings that are impossible to describe. A big white egg was resting in the feet of the young female. A huge smile, even bigger than his own beak, appeared in his face

"We have our baby! Oh Gloria, I'm so happy that…" He said, as he tried to rub his neck against Gloria's one, but he received a slap in his face instead.

"I was scared and you left me alone!" Gloria shouted "Do you have any idea about what I suffered? You don't know how many times I scream you name, and you didn't show up! You promise me that you would never abandon me, SO WHY YOU DID!"

"I'M SORRY, OK?" Mumble shouted in respond "I shouldn't have left you… I tried to come back, but I was delayed…" He excused himself "I can't repay you for what I did… the only thing that I can offer you is that if you don't want to be with me anymore… I'll go"

"No, Mumble. I need you by my side!" She responded, while she rested her head in his shoulder "But don't go way anymore, please"

"From now on, I promise I won't Gloria" He said, wrapping his wife with his flippers.

"And please, promise me that you will take care of the baby"

"I'll protect it with my life" Mumble responded.

They didn't get out of the cave in the rest of the day. It was their last opportunity to be together, because the next day, Gloria would have to leave the territory with the females and walk to the other end of Antarctica in search of food for their chicks.


	3. Two stories PART 1

**Well, like the title says, this chapter is actually two (WTF?)**

**It'll tell the stories of Mumble and Gloria and their respective tasks during the winter.**

**I think that there isn't another fic that speaks about this subject too… Mmmmm…. I'm starting to feel like a pioneer XD**

**It was really, really REALLY hard to write this but I think that the result is good**

**But that's something that you will have to judge.**

**So, here is the chapter 3 ^^**

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

** Chapter 3: Two stories**

**(PART 1)**

The females were preparing to leave the territory. The just formed couples would have to separate, but if they had luck, they would be back together in three month. The families said goodbye to her daughters, and their mates passed the egg to his feet. It was their responsibility from now on.

Mumble and Gloria's relationship had severally deteriorated. Gloria couldn't forgive Mumble for losing his child's birth. How could she! One of the biggest (maybe the biggest) ways of showing your love to your mate and strengthen your relationship is bringing a child to the world… and he had lost it!

"Gloria?" Norma Jean called for her. They were in the front of the congregation, guiding the females "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Norma… let's go…" Gloria responded. Norma Jean nodded and gave the signal to the females to start moving. For the first day in her life, she wanted to be far away from him… at least for a while, so she could think clearly.

On the other hand, Mumble was already missing her. He knew that he had done a terrible thing, but he had an opportunity to fix it… only one… and it was white and was resting in his feet.

"Hey buddy…" He spoke to his egg "Sorry for not being for you when you came, but I promise you that when you hatch; you and me will be great friends. I'll teach you to sing and… and dance too! And we will play races in the snow… and… and maybe when you grow up we can go to party to Adelie-Land together! How sounds that?" He said smiling, but obviously, he didn't get a respond.

"Speaking to your egg, son?" Memphis said, appearing from behind.

"Hi pa! Yeah… Gloria told me that it's good for the chick" Mumble greeted, smiling to his father.

"Yeah… I used to do the same…" Memphis sighed "Mumble, how is it going?"

"What? The incubation? I think its going fine. I just hope that my fluffy feathers don't affect the process and…"

"No… that wasn't what I meant" Mumble's father cut "How is your relationship going?"

"Oh… that" His smile disappeared "We are… we are perfectly fine, pa"

"I don't think so" He commented, shaking his head "Son, don't lie to me. You fight, don't you?"

"We… argue… a little"

"But why?"

"Because… I… lost my child's birth…" Mumble said embarrassed "But everything is ok now! She forgave me because she loves me… so everything is ok… yeah… now I just have to wait until she returns and we will a happy family!"

"Mumble… don't be blind, son"

"What are you talking about?" Mumble was totally puzzled.

"She doesn't love you, the only reason why she 'forgave' you it's because she needs you to look after the egg until she returns. Once she arrives to the territory in spring, she'll take the chick and run away"

"How can you say that! She is you daughter-in-law and my wife!" Mumble was outraged by the accusations of his father.

"She has nothing to do with me and my family! She is just a freak that is sucking my son's life by using him as a kind of disposable living incubator!"

"She is not using me! And she is not a freak!" Mumble shouted in respond "She is a normal penguin and she loves me! And I love her! That's why she forgave me"

"Oh yeah? So tell me, did she even say goodbye today?"

Now that he thought about it, she didn't. When Mumble woke up, he was alone and with the egg between his legs. He walked to there to see if he could found her and wish her luck, but he wasn't able to do so because he didn't find her.

"No…" He simply answered.

"Remember what I tell you, Mumble…" Memphis said, while he walked away "As soon as she returns, she will break up with you. She wanted a chick, not you"

Mumble was left speechless in the middle of the square. His father's words had stabbed his heart… but at the same time generated doubts. And there was also the subject of Gloria's question that Mumble had hesitated a lot before answering.

He knew he liked her, and he thought that Gloria felt the same way; but they'd never sing to each other, so how he could know if it was love?

These thought danced in his head for the next few days… until the real winter began.

The sun hid and it wouldn't appear again for at least three months. The days and the night were the same: Darkness, wind and snow. All the penguins of the territory gathered in the main square, pressing their bodies to each other in order to keep them and their eggs warm. After the conversation with his parent, Mumble didn't pronounce a single word to anyone. He just was deep in his thought.

"_I… regret?"_

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**A month later, some place in the Antarctic mountains:**

"Ok, girls. We'll rest here ten minutes" Norma Jean commanded. The group of females stopped their march. Gloria stood a few meter ahead of the congregation, watching the horizon. Norma Jean wasn't stupid, she knew that something was going on; so she walked to her daughter-in-law to see if she could help "Is everything alright, Gloria?"

"Huh?…" Gloria turned around to face Norma Jean "Yeah!" She said, forcing a smile that soon faded "At least I think so…"

"Don't lie to me, little girl… It's about Mumble, right?" Gloria sighed and nodded.

"It's just that… since we are together we have… distanced. When we weren't mates, we wanted to be all the day with each other, but now I… I think he… is tired of me"

"Gloria…" Norma Jean said, narrowing her eyes "You have been together for three days! How could you say that he is tired of you! Look at me and Memphis; we've been together for almost six years and we still love each other like the first day!"

"I know…I know… but that's the problem…" Norma Jean was left puzzled "I think that he doesn't love me… I think I was more like a kind of whim for him… and now that he had me, he wants to move on"

"How can you say that of my baby!" Norma Jean exclaim, a bit indignant "He is a decent penguin!"

"But… he lost our child's birth!"

"But it wasn't his fault! After his accident, he…"

"Accident?" Gloria was confused. Mumble hadn't had spoke about an accident… or maybe…

"Yeah, the day that you were delivering, we found him walking outside the colony. He had a very ugly wound in his flipper and he was looking for water to clean it. That's why he didn't reach you in time"

Gloria was shocked and completely speechless. She reminded why Mumble wasn't in the cave when the time came. Gloria had hurt him and he wanted to clean his feathers! It wasn't his fault, but hers!

And in the top of all, Mumble hadn't ratted her. He lied to his own parents for her! And she slapped and shouted him in repay. Even after that, he accepted to look after the egg. And then again, she acted like a… you know what… and she didn't even say goodbye. She felt like rubbish… and maybe worse than that.

"I've got to come back!" She shouted and tried to run away, but Norma Jean stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady!"

"But I have to tell Mumble that I'm sorry"

"It's too late for that…" Norma Jean said, so coldly that those words nailed directly in Gloria's heart. The remorse that she felt for having treated so badly Mumble was unbearable.

"But…"

"There are no buts here! We have to continue our way to the sea. If we don't, my grandchick won't have a chance" Norma Jean said angrily. She gave the signal and the crowd continued the trek. They were in the last part of it: the decent of the mountains. If they were lucky, and Guin helped them a little, they would reach the ocean in a few days.

Gloria was now in the same situation that Mumble was: completely full of doubts.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**A week later, in the colony:**

The situation in Emperor-Land was the same: Dark, cold and snowy; but the moral of the penguins was quite high, due Noah's dailies speeches. The older males had instructed the younger ones how to face the winter.

They have to sleep during the day, when the wind loses intensity; and they stay awake during the night, fighting against the strongest blizzards of the world.

But even during the day they had to be careful. The skuas that used to visit the territory early in the morning and they leave before the nightfall are a constant threat for the eggs.

Mumble had heard about a guy who slept more that necessary and when he woke up, the only thing he found in his feet was a big wet piece of eggshell, with some small ones scattered around him.

During these sleepless nights, it was common that some of the males sang to cheer themselves a bit up and as a way to distract them from the weather.

This particular night, the snow storm was incredible strong. Mumble and the others were doing their best to keep themselves warm, but it wasn't easy.

"Mumble?" Another male called the fluffy penguin. Mumble turned his head to him, but didn't said a word "Sing us a song, buddy" Mumble shook his head gently and directed his gaze to his egg.

"Come on, pal" Seymour told to him "It'd help'ya to get over it"

"You are the only one that can cheer us up in this moment" The first penguin spoke again.

"I… I can't sing…" Mumble answered, shocking everyone.

"Don't say that, Mr. M!" A bit younger penguin said.

"My heart doesn't speak to me anymore…"

"If you don't want to sing for us" Another male entered in the conversation "Do it for your egg… and ours too"

"Yeah! And for Gloria too!" Seymour concluded.

Mumble sighed and returned his gaze to his egg. In his chest he began to feel a song. It wasn't a very cheerful one, but it was better than nothing. He took a deep breath and began.

_Winter's cityside  
Crystal bits of snowflakes  
all around my head and in the wind _

He sang in a soft and melodious voice, almost whispering.

_I had no illusions__  
__that I'd ever find a glimpse__  
__of summer's heatwaves in your eyes_

The public, first reluctant to the song, now were enjoying it. Mumble took another deep breath and released a long sigh before continuing.

_You did what you did to me__  
__now its history, I see__  
__Here's my comeback on the road again__  
__  
_A tear was threatening to fall from the cheek of the fluffy penguin, but Mumble took it off quickly with its flipper, before anyone noticed it.

_Things will happen while they can__  
__I will wait here for my girl tonight__  
__it's easy when you're big in Japan_

Now, everyone there (including Seymour) joined to the song for the chorus.

_Ah! When you're big in Japan (tonight!)__  
__Big in Japan! (be tight!)__  
__Big in Japan...ooh the eastern sea's so blue__  
__Big in Japan! (alright")__  
__Then I'll sleep by your side__  
__things are easy when you're big in Japan__  
__Oh when you're big in Japan_

A large number of males were following the song, but they remained in silent because they wanted Mumble to sing it since he was the inventor of it.

_Cold wind on my naked skin, passing silhouettes__  
__of strange illuminated penguins__  
__Shall I stay here at the square__?__  
__Or should I change my point of view__  
__for other ugly scenes?_

_You did what you did to me__  
__now its history… I see__  
__Here's my comeback on the road again_

_Things will happen while they can__  
I__ will wait here for my girl tonight__  
__it's easy when you're big in Japan_

And then again, the males joined for the chorus; but this time, almost the entire nation joined.

_Ah! When you're big in Japan! (Tonight!)__  
__Big in Japan! (Be tight!)__  
__Big in Japan...ooh the eastern sea's so blue__  
__Big in Japan! (Alright!)__  
__Then I'll sleep by your side__  
__things are easy when you're big in Japan__  
__Oh when you're big in Japan_

_Big in Japan! (Be tight!)__  
__Big in Japan...ooh the eastern sea's so blue__  
__Big in Japan! (Alright")__  
__Then I'll sleep by your side__  
__things are easy when you're big in Japan__  
__Oh when you're big in Japan_

The song was already over, but the males kept repeating those lines, once… and again… and again. Its melancholy and sad tone gave them hope.

Hope of seeing their loved ones and raise their offspring together. Mumble finally could make up his mind and reached to the answer to the question that had been bothering him until that moment.

He turned his head and directed his gaze to the horizon ... to the mountains, more precisely.

"Gloria…" He spoke in loud voice, but everyone was singing so they couldn't hear him "I don't care if you love me or not… if you are using me or not… the only thing I know it's that I do…" He was doing his best to not crying "I love you… I always will… just please, come back" He now raised his head and stared to the sky. His eyes were already dropping a few tears "Please Guin… bring her back safely" He whispered to the wind

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Meanwhile, with the fishing party:**

"We are here!" Norma Jean's voice resonated through the crowd. The ocean finally appeared on the horizon. The female broke formation and rushed into the water.

There was no time to lose. They needed to eat enough fish to regain several kilos that her body lost making the egg; and also save enough fish in their bellies to feed the newborns when they arrived.

All the young females jumped into the water and started fishing; while the guides, headed by Norma Jean, stayed in the shore or looked for a higher place and did as watcher, staring the water, searching for possible threats for the mothers.

Despite not knowing how to sing, Gloria was one of the best swimmers of her generation; in matter of minutes, she had captured and swallowed four or five big fish. But she wasn't in a good mood to eat. Her remorse for the way she had treated Mumble caused her a knot in the stomach. She jumped out of the water and was about to walk to the mountains, to see if she could help the guides in something or to replace one of them so she could fish too; but she was stopped by a familiar flipper.

"Where do you think you are going?" Norma Jean said, interfering her way.

"Well, I'm done with fishing so…" Gloria tried to speak, but was cut.

"How many did you catch?"

"Ehm… about five" Gloria responded, Norma Jean wasn't pleased with the answer

"My grandchick will not be a skinny, so you'd better start fishing!" She threat. Gloria was scared; messing with a mother it's a bad idea, messing with a grandmother its suicide! Gloria turned around and jumped to the sea again.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**I just want to leave something in clear: There isn't any particular reason why I made Memphis a mean character, it just that I needed a kind of antagonist for the story that made Mumble doubt.**

**He was not very open with Mumble's tapping skills and with his lack of song, but he kind of "accepted it" because he was his son. Now, if the problem was with someone who it's not his son, I don't think he'd be so comprehensive.**

**Maybe, this was the reaction of Maurice and Michelle in the Movie when Gloria tried to follow Mumble (after the mating ritual dance when she sang Boogie Wonderland and Mumble tap-danced with her) But, like in the film, he just did that because he was worried about his son and he wanted to protect him.**

**I told you that many things could happen during the gap I left.**

**Originally, this was going to be an entire chap, but it was so long that it was going to be really hard to review XD**

**The second part will be up soon.**

**Read you soon ;)**


	4. Two stories PART 2

**Chapter 3: Two stories**

**(PART 2)**

A month and a half had passed since the females left the territory… and there were still a month and a half before they came back. The winter lashed with cruelty the almost frozen bodies of the males. Many lives had been lost, fathers and egg that weren't able to take shelter during the spontaneous snows, were laying in the floor motionless. The storms lasted days and there wasn't a single moment of light. Everything was darkness and melancholy.

The morale was broken. Even Noah wasn't able to light up the souls of the inhabitants of the territory. The males' song became sadder and sadder during the days, and they were less frequent than before. They had lost their spirit to sing.

But there were still some penguin whose heart wanted to speak. Mumble, surprisingly, was one of those. Although very sad and heartbroken, he still was able to found a reason for singing: his love for Gloria

_Yesterday…_

_All my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe… in yesterday_

_Suddenly… _

_I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me _

_Oh yesterday… came suddenly_

He wasn't singing loud, but only for himself and his egg. He was sad and happy at the same time… he didn't know why. What he wanted the most at that time was seeing Gloria again. He missed her sweet voice, her lovely eyes… he even missed the squawking she made when she tried to sing. He wanted so much to feel the caress of her soft golden chest feathers.

But at the same time, he was scared. What if his father was right? If Gloria left him when she return? What he would do if he was left alone? It was a thought he didn't want in his mind. However, he had it.

_Yesterday…_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe… in yesterday_

Suddenly, his song was interrupted by the sobbing of another young male near him. He was a very young one, maybe one generation younger.

"Hey Leon. What's up, man? Why're you cryin'?" Seymour spoke the penguin.

"I… I fell that… something terrible… is going to happen… to Roxanne…" The penguin responded, trying to hold his tears "I'm scared for her"

"Don't think that, buddy. Everything is gonna be ok" Seymour tried to console. The crying penguin nodded and calmed down a bit.

Mumble sighed, knowing that it was impossible to know if their wives were going to come back or not. He felt a great impotence… but he wanted to convince himself that some day he and Gloria would meet again, and then, they could work out their differences and continue their lives together. For now, the only thing he could do was finish his song…

_Why she had to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't said_

_I said something wrong?_

_Now I'm long… for yesterday_

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**About two week later:**

"GET OUT OF THE WATER, NOW!" A female watcher shouted.

The females were running out of time. They'd have to leave the coast that same night if they wanted to reach the colony on time; so during the last days, they began to fish during the nights too. It was good in part, because during the night there are a lot more fish than the day; but there are also many dangers… one of them were the leopard seal when they look for a midnight snack.

Right after the signal, every penguin in the water darted toward the coast. Luckily, Gloria wasn't very far, so she was able to take shelter quickly. In only a few second, all the females were in the ice.

"Wait a minute!" One of them exclaimed "Where is Roxanne?" The whispers spread through the crowd looking for the lost penguin. Roxanne wasn't there and nobody knew where she had gone.

"There she is!" Another female shouted, pointing to the water.

A penguin was swimming at full speed toward the coast, jumping out and in the water. It's what we'd call a kind of manual's maneuver to dodge the predators... but not always works.

When she was close to the coast, she made a final dive… but she didn't jump again. They waited for her during a minute…fifteen… finally, they spent thirty minutes waiting for a penguin that never emerged. They finally gave up.

"Oh, Guin… this can't be happening…" One of the females said. Everyone was shocked due the event.

"Her husband is a very young and kind guy… he will be devastated" Another one added.

"It's a tragedy…" The first penguin spoke again, while her eyes began to get wet.

"It's more than that…" One of the oldest guides said "Without knowing it, the beast takes two lives with a single bite… and maybe three" She explained, but coldly… emotionless… like if she had been thought that situation several time in the past.

"Should we start the way back, Miss Juliet?" Norma Jean asked to her.

"That would be the wiser thing now. Those beasts aren't going anywhere soon, so the fishing is over" Norma Jean nodded.

She, Gloria and Miss Juliet made their way to the front of the crowd and gave the signal to start moving.

It's took them a full month to pass through the mountains. Now having doubled their weight and also carrying a large shipment of fish is their bellies, the females were much slower than when they made the first trip.

But once they passed the mountains, there was the easy part. With the snow that the winter had brought to the plains, the females were able to belly slid through the frozen plains and reach the colony in just one or two days… and they needed to do so, because they were running out of time.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**That same day:**

The valley frozen that was Emperor-Land was flooded of squeaking of small penguins coming out of their egg. Males received their chicks full of joy and happiness.

Seymour's egg was slightly bigger than the others, and when the chick came out, he was… bigger too.

"Hey! What's up, son?" Seymour greeted his son.

"Hey! What's up, pa?" The chick responded.

"Jaja! You son're gonna take this little world by storm some day, you know? 'Cause you are a star"

"Yeah! ' I'm the new big guy of the neighborhood!" The chick said, crossing his flippers and forming an X.

"Yeah, but the new big guy needs a name… Atticus will be"

"Fine by me" The chick replied, raising his shoulders a little and making a false if-that's-all-we-have's face. His father laughed, but he soon stopped when he noticed the fluffy feathered penguin who was staring at his feet very sadly near him. He was about to see what had happened, when he heard a voice speaking.

"Oh Boadicea, you're almost as pretty as your mama!" It was another male, but older than them, speaking to his just born daughter.

Seymour remembered that he had a chick too, and saw the chance to distract him so he could speak to Mumble.

"Ehm… Atticus. Are you ok with the weather?"

"Yeah! This cold is not challenge for my!" The chick said, proudly.

"Well, how about you go and play with that girl over there?"

"Why I'd do that?"

"Well, it's important to make friend"

"Mmmmmmmm… Sure pa, why not?" The chick answered and walked toward the other chick.

Seymour walked to Mumble. He gulped, noticing that his egg was still resting in his feet and didn't show any sign of having a living creature inside.

"Hey, Mumble… is everything…?"

"Come on, little one…" Mumble spoke to his egg, totally ignoring Seymour "Get out of there… please"

"Mumble, I…" The fluffy penguin now directed his eyes straight to Seymour's. The eyes are the windows to the soul... Mumble's was broken. Seymour put one flipper in Mumble shoulder "I'm sorry, bro…"

"Sorry?" Mumble replied, forcing a smile "There is nothing to be sorry. My chick is alright, he is just… taking his time. But… but… don't worry, he'll come out soon, right?" Mumble was about to cry, Seymour couldn't tell him the truth.

"Yeah… yeah" Seymour said, forcing a smile too, hitting friendly Mumble's back a couple of times and walking away.

Mumble returned his gaze to his egg. He couldn't believe it, he had done everything right… or at least he thought that… what had failed? Why his chick had di…

"_NO! I'm not going to give up now! I will protect this egg with my life until the end, just like I promised" _He knew that he had taken a little more time than the others chicks to hatch. So there was hope for his chick… little ... but any hope for Mumble was reason enough to fight.

That night, the agonizing winter gathered all the strength that it had left and unleashed a big snowstorm. The fathers and newborn chicks were able to climb the small mountains and take shelter inside the caves. Mumble, however, with an egg in his feet, wasn't able to climb the big rocks and reach the caves, so he was forced to stay in the middle of the square, to face the storm… alone.

"Mumble!" Seymour's voice broke the silence through the storm "Come on, friend! You are gonna die out here"

"I can't leave my chick alone!" Mumble shouted in respond

"Don't be stupid! He's gone! You can't do anything for him now"

"No offence Seymour, but you have a chick to look after… and I have mine"

"Mumble…" Another voice joined to the conversation… Memphis' one "Drop it, son"

"No dad, I'm not giving up now"

"Son, drop that egg"

"What! NEVER!"

"We'll not tell Gloria about it. We'll say that it was empty. Please son, don't risk you life"

"Both of you… get out of my sight" Mumble ordered coldly "I will bring this chick to the world… or I will die in the process"

Seymour shook his head defeated and walked back to the mountains… Atticus was waiting for him after all. Memphis sighed and followed Seymour.

_Time will always run__  
__and pictures often fad__  
__we'll always have a memory._

Mumble began to sing to himself. He really need to distract his attention from those darks feelings.

_I know some day I will find you__  
__Find you… somewhere__  
__Find you… somehow__  
__I know some day I will find you__  
__Find you out there__  
__without… giving up_

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

_Rollin', rollin', rolling'  
Keep moving', moving', moving'  
Keep them doggies rollin' Empe…ror-land  
Rain and wind and weather!  
Hell belt for leather  
Wishin'… my man was by my side_

"Come on, girls! Stay together, we are almost there!" Norma Jean voice's resonated in the crowd.

The wind was blowing in the opposite direction to where they were going. They couldn't afford to lose even a second. The storm were probably going to delay them at least a day and that was very dangerous for the chicks.

To counteract the wind, instead of walking as individuals; the females were grouped in a large formation, walking together and helping each other to advance through the dazzling storm. Gloria accidentally stumbled and fell on his stomach. Norma Jean hastened to help her up.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm… wait…" Her sentence was interrupted by a fish that threatened to return to the world. Gloria quickly closed her beak with both flippers and swallowed the fish again "…ready to go" Norma Jean giggled and continued walking, with Gloria and everyone else following her.

_Rollin', rollin', rolling'  
Keep moving', moving', moving'  
Keep them doggies rollin' Empe…ror-land_

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

The next day was totally different to the passed ones. For the first time in months, the sun raised in a cloudless sky. The winter was ended and that's meant that the females were going to return that day or the next. A very happy day for all the males… for almost all.

Mumble was staring the egg resting on his feet, totally hopeless. He had failed to his chick... to his family... to his colony... but more importantly, he had failed to Gloria. He couldn't do anything now. A delay of one or two hours was believable… one day wasn't… he had lost his chick.

With eyes full of tears, he bended down the neck and took out the egg of his feet with his beak. He observed it for a few minutes for the last time, looking for a sign to tell him that there was still hope… but he received none. He turned around, defeated and heartbroken.

A great large range of ideas crossed his mind in that moment; from leaving the territory before the females arrive to escape from his shame, to even suice…

But then the most beautiful sound that could be heard at the time shifted his attention. A soft pecking and the sounds of something braking came from behind him. His heart began to beat faster and his breathing accelerated. Could ... could that be?

He turned around, very slowly; and when his egg finally came in sight… it was destroyed. Many wet eggshell were scattered in the snow but there was no chick. Mumble was puzzled; if his chick didn't hatch, what had happened?

And then he remembered the stories about the skuas… he had given his egg them. Even when he knew that his chick was already dead, the idea of having fed those flying monsters with it was… disgusting. His soul filled with sadness again and he couldn't help but burst into tears. He turned around again, with his eyes closed and now decided to jump from the higher cliff he could find. But then…

"Daddy!" a sweet soft voice called for him. Mumble opened lazily his eyes, only to find a little penguin chick in front of him (and I say little because he was half the size of a regular emperor penguin's chick)

"AAAH! From where did you come from!" Mumble shouted, shocked and a bit frightened, taking a few steps back.

"From… there" The chick answered innocently, pointing the broken egg with his flipper.

"That's… my… egg" Mumble answered naively.

"Well, that's mean that you are my pa!"

"I… am… your pa?" Mumble asked, the chick nodded "I'm your pa?" The chick nodded again "I'M YOUR PA?" The chick narrowed his eyes and nodded again.

"Yes… and I'm your chick… wait, there is something wrong with it?" The chick was now scared about Mumble reaction. Maybe this penguin was disgusted with the short size of him.

Mumble first smiled, then he star giggling. After some second he began to laugh and then he began to laugh like crazy, scaring the chick even more.

"Are you ok?" The chick asked, but in respond Mumble grabbed him with both flippers, hugging him very tightly and spinning around.

"I'M A FATHER! This the happiest day of my life! MY CHICK IS ALIVE! THANKS GUINS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Pa… if you keep… choking me… you'll not have… a chick for long…" Mumble then realized he was squeezing the little penguin too strong.

"Sorry… sorry…" Mumble released the chick.

"Thank you…"

"So… now I guess… I have to pick a name… let's see" Mumble walked in circles around the chick, thinking in a good name for his son "I've got it! You will be Erik"

"Ok, pa…" The chick shyly answered. He didn't like it very much, it was too short, but if his father liked it…

"Mumble!" The familiar Memphis' voice called for his son. He appeared from behind him "Are you ok, son...?"

"Hi pa! Here is someone I want you to meet: my son, Erik" Mumble greeted and pointed the little chick who was hugging his feet. Memphis forced a smile and bowed his neck

"Hi little one, you're very like your father when he a chick, you know? With his pretty blue eyes"

"Thanks, mister…"

"He is your grandpa, Erik" Mumble explained.

"Thank you, grandpa…" Erik run and hugged Memphis leg. He smiled, but this time was a real smile. Somehow, the innocence of that small fluffy living creature touched his heart. His eyes began to drop a few tears, thing that didn't pass unnoticed by Mumble.

"Father, are you… crying?" Mumble asked concerned, taking a few steps towards his father. Memphis then hugged Mumble, taking him for surprise "What…?"

"Forgive me son..." The old penguin whispered to his son, sobbing "I was a selfish... I almost forced you to kill your son... my own grandson... I don't deserve to be your father"

"It's ok, pa. You did it to protect me… but next time, please trust more in me, ok?"

"Yeah… yeah…" Memphis calmed down a little.

"Thanks… now I really wish Gloria was here. She…"

"Oh my Guin! I almost forgot!" Memphis shouted, slapping his forehead with his flipper

"What's happen, dad?"

"The wives are coming! Follow me!"

Mumble didn't need a single word more. Erik jumped to his feet and everyone hurried to the border of the territory.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

"There it is!" Norma Jean shouted to the crowd. The females were in the top of a large hill of snow, totally covered by a dense fog. Despite this, they still were able to see their beloved homeland "Come on girls… just a few steps more!"

"I hope Mumble and the baby made it" Gloria whispered to herself, but Norma Jean heard it.

"Don't worry Gloria. Mumble is my though boy. He will be fine… and the baby too"

"I hope you're right"

"Of course I am! Come on, we have to speed up the pace"

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )**

Like his father did five years ago, Mumble, along all the males of his generation, gathered in the border of the territory, waiting for their mates.

"Pa?" A soft voice called from between his feet. He bowed his neck in order to see better his chick

"Yes Erik?"

"How will I know which one is my mama?"

The memories of him as a child came to Mumble's mind.

"Believe me… you will know" He answered "Gloria is a very special penguin. She is kind and intelligent but still very unsure of what she does. When she walks, she likes to move her tail from side to side. She has a beautiful golden feathers necklace and… between us… she is a little petite too. But don't tell her I said that!"

"Does she going to sing like the other mothers?"

"Erhm… no… Erik, she can't sing"

"She can't sing?"

"No… she born without a song. But I accept her and love her anyways and I hope you do the same"

"Of course I will! She is my mama!" Mumble smiled.

"Hey, Mumble!" A quite old voice called Mumble. Soon, another male came out of the crowd and stoop at the left of Mumble.

"Professor Arthur McGregor? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other teachers, preparing the class rooms for the chicks?"

"I quitted" He replied.

"You what! Why?"

"I fell in love, Mumble" The old penguin answered "After fifteen years of trying; I finally found the right song"

"Congratulations Professor! And who is the lucky one?" Mumble asked, suggestively.

"Miss Viola"

"No… way!"

"Yes! Our meeting was just… magic! I don't know what happened. We know each other since the day we born and… only now we realized that we were destined to be together"

"I'm very glad for you, Professor" Mumble replied "So… where is your chick" Mumble asked, noticing that Arthur didn't have his chick in his feet.

"I don't know. Probably waiting for Viola, a few meter ahead. And yours?"

"Here" Mumble answered, pointing at his feet "Erik, come here and say hello to your papa's teacher"

Erik slowly got off Mumble's feet, and shyly walked toward Professor McGregor.

"Hi mister" Erik greeted.

"Hi, little fellow. You certainly are your dad's son; those lovely blue eyes give you away"

"Thanks" Erik shyly said.

"Hey, son!" Mumble said, smiling "While we are talking, why don't you go and find Professor McGregor's chick. It's important to make friends"

"Are… are you sure pa?"

"Of course I am! But as soon as you hear the signal, you come back here, ok?"

"Ok, pa! Erik answered and run away.

Mumble and Arthur stared at Erik until he disappeared and then began to talk about his life, his mates, the incubation of the egg and that sort of stuff. Despite their big age difference, both of them were first-time's fathers, so they were very excited. After all, their chicks were in the same generation, so it'd be great that they became friends.

"And my daughter, Boadicea, is just like her mother"

A daughter? Well, maybe more than just friends…

"Her name is Boadicea?" Mumble asked

"Yeah… quite strange, right? Mrs. Astrakhan suggested it… and Viola liked it" Arthur explained, doing a ¬¬'s face.

"Well, I think it's kind of cute, just a bit complicated"

"Hm… probably someone is going to give her a nickname… but not me, I don't like them… but if someone does, I'll accept it"

Without noticing it, they talk for about half an hour, until their conversation was cut by a long waited signal.

"WIFES HO!" The raspy Noah's voice spread across the frozen valley, reaching every penguin's ears and lighting up their hearts.

"Did you hear what I heard, young one" Arthur asked to Mumble.

"I surely did!"

_Eeyyyoooaaaadliiioooooo! _A strange soundechoed in the air.

"Ok… what was that?" Mumble asked, intrigued by the sound.

"That was my beloved Viola!"

"Eeyyyoooaaaadleeeeeeoooooo!" Another similar sound echoed in the air, but this time was softer, like if it was made by a young penguin.

"And that was my Boadicea!" Arthur shouted in excitement and run toward the direction of the sounds "Here I come, family!"

Mumble did the same, after walking for a while and after passing several females and males, he found his son stood motionless in a little hole in the snow.

"Erik? Son, are you ok?"

"Aja…" Was everything he got in response. Erik climbed up to where his father was and got on his feet, still in silence.

Mumble started to look for his mate, when Erik finally spoke.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I'm feeling weird"

"Weird!" Mumble started to worry "Weird how? Are you hurt? Want to vomit?"

"No… It's something related with Bo"

"Bo? Who is Bo?"

"Your friend's daughter… the chick I met today"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, but with me" Mumble stared at his son, puzzled "Since I met her… since I heard her voice… since I saw that eyes I just… I just can't stop thinking in her… I want to be close to her. I don't know. I have a feeling inside me but… I don't know what it is"

A very huge smiled appeared in Mumble's face. He knew exactly what was happening to his son. After all, he started to feel the same around his age.

"I know what are you feeling son, and its make me very happy, because it's the most beautiful thing that can happen to a penguin"

"What it is, pa?" Erik asked, jumping off his father's feet.

"Mumble!" A female voice called from a close distance. Soon, Gloria came out of the crowd and rushed toward them.

Mumble approached his beak to Erik's ear.

"Love…" He whispered. After that, he left Erik there to think and went to greet Gloria "Oh Gloria!" He called for her.

"Mumble!" She responded, as she rubbed passionate his neck against Mumble, taking him for surprise. The last time they were together, they were fighting.

"I'm sorry!" Both of them said at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry" Again speaking at the same time.

"No Mumble, I'm the only one who have to be sorry. I blame you for losing our chick's birth, when I was the cause why you lost it"

"That's not an excuse, Gloria. I should have been there. I have no forgiveness ... but I promise I'll make it up to you and the chick" Gloria's squeezed under Mumble's neck

"I don't deserve such a mate as you…"

"That's not true Gloria. I love you and I always will. I… I…"

"Shhh…" Gloria interrupted Mumble "Don't speak, show it…" Suddenly, she leaned her beak into Mumble's; it was open along with his in mid sentence. She was swirling her tongue and sliding it against Mumbles with so passion that Mumble was left speechless.

After a few seconds, Gloria finally leaned her head away from Mumble's; a string of saliva was connecting their beaks as the both panted softly. Mumble was still wide eyed and surprised at what Gloria had just done.

"What… was… that?" The fluffy penguin asked.

"I… don't know… lately, I'm not… thinking very much…"

"You taste like fish…" He approached his beak to Gloria's ear "I like it…"

"Well, now… let's see if you can do something new" She teased, smiling to her mate.

"Why should I?" Mumble joked and started to sing:

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like jagger_

Mumble started dancing around Gloria, rubbing his chest against her body provocatively, while she just giggled.

_I've got the moves like jagger_

"Mumble, you are so…"

Mumble stood behind Gloria and hugged her with his flippers

_I've the mooooooooves like jagger._

"Mumble stop!" A smiling and very blushed Gloria ordered "There are people looking us!" She whispered

"You started, remember?" He responded, with a flirtatious smile.

Gloria was about to answer something, but then she felt as something grabbed her leg and hugged it tightly. She looked down and found a little emperor penguin chick, indeed, hugging her leg.

"MAMA!" The chick shouted

"Oh Mumble! This is our chick?" Gloria asked full of excitement, while she hugged her child.

"Of course, he is our little Erik" Mumble answered… finally breaking his hug and walking in front of his mate.

"Erik? Oh Mumble, he's gorgeous! Just like you"

"Why was pa hugging you in that way, ma?" The chick asked innocently, releasing Gloria's leg and taking a few steps back. Gloria stared at Mumble with a blushed expression.

"We… he did it… because…"

"We… my and your mama… we were… playing a game" Mumble answered to his child, without thinking very much about it. He soon regretted because he knew what question was going to come now.

"Really? Its look funny, can I play it with Bo?"

"NO!" Mumble shouted.

"Who is Bo?" Gloria asked.

"The daughter of Miss Viola" Mumble explained.

"Of course you can't!" Gloria shouted too.

"Why not?" Erik asked again.

"Because we say so!" Both parents said.

"That's unfair"

"When you grow up, you will understand" Gloria said. Then she realized that Erik was shivering a lot "Son, are you cold?"

"A bit…"

"Come with mommy and get warm, son" Erik run to his mother and took shelter between her legs "That's it, a lot better, right?" the chick nodded "Now, open up, I've got something for you" Erik obeyed and opened his beak as widely as he could. Gloria bowed his neck, opened her beak and 'returned' all the fish she had caught. When she finished she started to cough, worrying Mumble

"Are you ok?"

"I know our mothers did this with us but… Gosh! This feels horrible!"

"Well, you'll get used to it" Mumble said, giggling "My fishy mate"

"Very funny" She said ironically, removing some drops of saliva with her flipper from her feathers near her beak "Remember that now YOU are the responsible of fishing for us"

"Mm… it's not a big deal" Mumble declared, very confident "After all, I have some experience"

"What do you mean?" Gloria was intrigued.

"I started practicing with you" He whispered to Gloria, who giggled and blushed "Shall we go home now, honey?" Mumble offered and his wife nodded. The three penguins went to their cave to hear Gloria's stories about her journey and to spend their first night together as a family.

They had to rest, because the next day there was going to be a big party to celebrate the females' arrival.

Life seems to finally be changing for good for our penguin heroes… but things are not always what they appear.

**(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )**

**Just for making the thing clearer for you and also to create a link between the story and the sequel: the big party I'm referring is the one which is seen in the begging of Happy Feet 2.**

**Did you notice that I used parts of the Epilogue of "¿No song, no love?" but from Mumble's perspective?**

**Not very original ¬¬ but the intention of the fic was filling the gaps that I left so it was needed to do so.**

**Well, the gap is filled so I think this is it. **

**As I said before, the HF2's plot is not a very helpful one to my story, so it's very unlikely that I write about that film. And being sincerely with you, this is probably my last fic.**

**UNLESS the god of inspiration shot me with one of his arrows and light up my mind with some great idea or interesting plot.**

**For now, farewell and read you soon ;)**


End file.
